Intenso Amor
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: Una serie de Drabbles o one-shot, donde aparecerán diferentes parejas. Se trata de ver a las parejas en diferentes situaciones en su relación y como se expresan ante su novio/a... ultimo capitulo 5 "Esperándote" – Miku x Luka (yuri)
1. Tregua- Len x Rin

_**Discraimer: Los personajes de Vocaloid no me perecen.**_

_**Summary: **__Una serie de Drabbles o one-shot, donde aparecerán diferentes parejas. Se trata de ver a las parejas en diferentes situaciones en su relacion y como se expresan ante su novio/a... _

_**Aclaraciones: este fic está inspirado con la canción "Melt", son una serie de drabbles o de One-shot de diferentes parejas involucradas, como por ejemplo: Len x Rin, Kaito x Meiko, Luka x Miku (yuri) Gakupo x Gumi y Luka x Gakupo. Al principio dudaba en involucrar una pareja "yuri o yaoi" en este caso solo involucre uno… No soy muy fanática del yuri y tampoco del yaoi, solo me gustan hasta un cierto punto jajaja xD…El próximo fanfic que tenía planeado, si es un yuri pero todavía no sé de qué pareja… ._. Espero que este fic les gusten :D**_

* * *

_**Intenso amor**_

_ 1. Tregua __** - **__[Len x Rin]_

Un día lluvioso y tranquilo, ellos dos se entretenían jugando a un juego de carreras de consola de Xbox 360, tanto como él y ella, se ponían nerviosos porque han jugado doce veces, en las cuales terminaban empatados, mientras que jugaban ella lo empujaba para que a Len se le cayera su control, cosa que el también hacia lo mismo en contra de Rin.

— ¡Len no me vas a ganar! —levanto su voz ella cuando lo empujo una vez más con su pie derecho haciendo que se le cayera su control.

— ¡Oye! —dijo al reaccionar cuando vio que ella había ganado la carrera.

— ¡Yo te gane- yo te gane! —decía Rin mientras brincaba de la emoción y saltaba en su cama.

— ¡Cállate Rin! ¡No es justo hiciste trampa!—reclamo el joven estando de brazos cruzados. —quiero mi revancha.

—Admítelo, Len yo te gane.

—No y es más, por tramposa no recibirás tu premio—insinuó al darle la espalda.

— ¿Qué clase de premio? —preguntaba estando curiosa.

—Eh? ¿Te interesa saberlo no? ¡Entonces, no te diré nada! ajajaja—hablo el rubio al reírse a carcajadas.

—No me importa— respondió ella sin mirarlo.

—Que lastima…Si me vuelves a ganar recibirás tu premio.

Ella trataba de ignorar sus palabras pero no podía, ya que era inevitable porque su curiosidad la invadía cada segundo, se odiaba ella misma por ser tan curiosa por la tonada de su gemelo.

—Entonces, ¿Qué quieres? —indago al dirigirle la mirada.

—Quiero mi revancha. —contesto con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Ya que…No tengo opción.

Nuevamente, los gemelos Kagamine volvieron reiniciar el juego de carreras, ambos se miraban disimuladamente, alguno de los dos iban hacer algo, una y otra vez salieron empatados. Len hacia muecas y gestos graciosos para distraer a Rin aunque ninguno le hacía efecto, la joven no dejaba de mantener la mirada fija en el juego…Este solo pensó en una sola cosa…—_"Esto va enserio"_ _—_pensó preocupado. Tenía que actuar ahora antes de que se arrepienta de perder de nuevo…

—Ja! Llevo la delantera—musito la chica con orgullo.

—… _¿Qué hago?-¿Qué hago?_ _—_pensó nervioso. Sin pensarlo, le quito el control a ella para besarla tiernamente en sus labios, este aún tenía en sus manos el control de su Xbox y la carrera todavía continuaba, cuando se separó de ella: Len ya había ganado la carrera y Rin seguía shockeada y con sus mejillas completamente coloradas.

— ¡Eres un tramposo! —dijo levantando su voz cuando volvió en sí.

—Yo no hice trampa…Es más fue justo. —insinuó Len con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— ¡Cállate tramposo!

—…Tú empezaste y yo lo termine de la misma forma que tú, así que quedamos en tregua—decía estando satisfecho con lo que hizo. Vio que la chica seguía con la cara molesta y para no verla así directamente le devolvió otro beso más para dejarle con esa cara de "perpleja"

_Fin._

* * *

_**Bueno espero que este corto fic les haya gustado **_

_**Me despido por hoy ¡Sayonara!**_

_**Atte. J.H**_


	2. Marry Me? - Kaito x Meiko

_2. ¿Marry Me? - Kaito x Meiko_

Pensó y pensó, no sabía cómo expresar claramente lo que sentía por esa persona, era inmenso su amor que no podía aclarar cómo empezar a proponérselo, sino que tampoco encontraba las palabras para decírselo en persona, estaba nervioso, sus amigos se dieron cuenta de ello y sabían lo enamorado que estaba. Gakupo, Meito pensaron por el…

—Exprésate atraves de las fotografías —le decía Gakupo, a lo que el castaño comprendió la idea y es más, aceptaba que le pida su mano a su propia hermana, a pesar de las difícil e insoportables pruebas de Meito, Kaito Shion las paso arriesgándose por ella…Arriesgándose a competencias en bebidas para saber ¿Quién toma más botellas de cervezas? O ¿Quién puede comer mucho helado con champain? Pues, esas clases de pruebas tontas pero complicadas para Kaito, aunque coma Helado, él no es de ponerle bebida alcohólica a su postre y además Meito era mejor bebiendo que Meiko…

Kaito se fijó en su bolsillo si tenía ese objeto brillante cuya se encontraba guardado en una simple cajita de color rojo, él quería que salga todo perfecto. Meito saco su celular y siguió a su amigo de cabello peli azulado, mientras que Gakupo se encargaba de llamar a Meiko. Shion buscaba palabras en algunas parte de la ciudad, al sacar varias fotos para formar una linda pregunta, Meito las envió a su hermana para que las vea.

— ¿Crees que funciones? —pregunto preocupado y nervioso.

—Relájate Kaito—decía Gakupo al apoyar su mano en el hombro.

—Gakupo tiene razón, todo saldrá bien—dijo Meito al terminar de mandar las fotos.

Gakupo y Meito se escondieron detrás de unos carteles de publicidad, porque estos dos habían visto a Meiko que venía con su traje de empresaria y con una cara que reflejaba su enojo.

— ¡Meiko-san! —decía Kaito estando emocionado al verla.

Ella lo golpeo con su cartera, una y otra vez para desquitarse. — ¡Bakaito! ¿Por qué me interrumpes de mi trabajo eh? —interrogo después de terminar de golpearlo.

—Quería mostrarte esto—respondió al mostrarle una cajita roja, estando con muchos moretones. — ¿Leíste los mensajes?

— ¿Qué mensajes?

—Los que te envió tu hermano.

—No, no los vi—dijo ella al sacarlo de su cartera para ver las fotos de este, que estaba en distintos lugares mostrando palabras para formar una sola…-_"Marry me?"-_ termino deletreando la castaña estando sonrojada y sonreía alegremente. Kaito abrió la cajita para mostrarle el lindo anillo de compromiso que tenía guardado para este momento especial.

—Mi madre me dijo una vez, que se lo dé a la persona especial—hablo al sonreír de lado. —Meiko ¿Aceptas casarte conmigo? —pregunto al ponerse de rodillas.

Suspiraba nerviosa y sonrió de igual manera —…S-Sí, Kaito Shion—respondió, Gakupo había salido de su escondite al ver que su amigo se levantaba, este aprovecho para empujarlo apropósito y así aquellos dos terminaron uniendo sus labios en un tierno beso.

Al fin de cuentas, fue valió la pena intentarlo sacándose fotos para expresar su pregunta a la mujer especial y más dándole el anillo de su madre…Para pedirle matrimonio.

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**xD espero que les haya gustado este drabble cortito, :3**_

_**sayonara! Atte J.H**_

**PD: Dedicado para Shadechu Nightray :P n_n y gracias :3, perdón si es cortito ._.**


	3. Beso sorpresa- Luka x Gakupo

_3. Beso sorpresa- Luka x Gakupo_

No lo soportaba, al principio sintió que él era una competencia, por su vestimenta "rara", su voz masculina y la dudas que tenían si era "hombre o mujer" por su cabello largo e morado. Lo envidiaba por captar la atención de todos sus amigos cuando llego por primera vez a la casa, después se enteró por fuentes de su hermana, Miku Hatsune, que el tal "Gakupo Kamui" estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, ni siquiera caía en esa broma…Pero a pasar de los años comenzó a conocer un poco más, al misterioso "samurái" y es además el peli morado la acosaba de apoco, era tranquilo pero se volvió un tanto "acosador", en el sentido de que le daba abrazos sorpresas, que le regalaba peluches y a cada rato le expresaba su amor…Aunque Luka lo ignoraba de las tantas cosas, Gakupo se retiraba de la casa estando deprimido por no ser correspondido.

Un día normal y sin ninguna molestia por parte del samurái, Luka Megurine, se encontraba sola en la casa, sus amigos habían salido a recibir con los brazos abiertos a Gakupo Kamui que venía de sus vacaciones, la peli rosada se sentía "extraña", porque se sintió sola durante toda la semana sin la presencia del samurái, negaba varias veces con la cabeza tratando de no creer lo que en verdad sentía, no quería admitirlo pero extrañaba su presencia, por más que Gakupo le obsequiaba cosas, le daba abrazos sorpresas, el dejaba notar mucho sus sentimientos hacia ella. Lo extrañaba: en el sentido de torturarlo, de golpearlo cuando hacia esa clase de cosas…Aunque lo que siente en este preciso momento, era diferente, no era esas ganas de torturarlo como hacia frecuentemente, estar solitaria en este día soleado; debería haber acompañado a sus amigos a recibir también con los brazos abiertos…

—Soy una tonta—murmuro llevándose sus manos hacia la frente. — ¿Por qué me siento tan así?

—"_¡Porque te gusta, admítelo!" —_Le hablo su propia mente. —Tendré que admitirlo pero no se…

Ella vio que la puerta se abrió y escucho las voces de sus amigos, al ver que ese samurái fue el primero en entrar a la sala, Luka Megurine, pudo sentir que una parte de ella le decía "anda hazlo" y otra le decía "No, no lo hagas, déjalo como esta"… Siguió a los latidos de su corazón, que habían reaccionado cuando lo vio a Gakupo Kamui, ya sabe que lo ignoraba y todo eso, se odiaba ella misma por sentirse tan patética al verlo y con sus mejillas coloradas… Luka corrió a abrazarlo con fuerza y luego lo beso, dejando a todo su alrededor con la boca abierta y con ojos grandes. Nadie se esperaba esta reacción por parte de la peli rosada, porque Kaito, Len y Rin sabían bien como ella lo trataba… Y pasaba todos los días cosa que, ya se volvió una simple rutina.

— ¡Felicitaciones! —aplaudieron todos emocionados. Luka se distancia un poco de Gakupo, dejando a un joven algo perplejo por el beso sorpresa que recibió… Fue algo, inesperado, se emocionó tanto que abrazo pero ella no tolero ese abrazo demasiado afectivo, entonces agarro un tenedor y se lo clavo en su mano, haciendo que este se alejara de ella.

—Lo siento, Gakupo, tendrás que entenderme no suelo dejar que los chicos se me acerquen de esa forma.

—…L-Lo entiendo Luka—asintió con la cabeza mientras se quitaba el tenedor de su mano y se frotaba su herida. Una pequeña gotita les caía a sus amigos y también al samurái al ver ese raro "cariño" que tenía Luka hacia Gakupo…

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**Lo se, lo se, fue raro este one-shot xD pero se me ocurrio cuando vi la canción de GGRKS de ellos xD**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado**_

_**Y gracias por sus comentarios :3**_

_**Sayonara! Atte. J.H **_


	4. El Intento- Gumi x Miku

_4. El Intento- (Gumi x Miku )_

Gumi la observaba disimuladamente, esa sonrisa y su simpática risita, cautivaba a todos sus compañeros y compañeras, incluyéndose a ella misma, la admiraba profundamente a pesar de que Miku era su mejor amiga, en algunas ocasiones cuya ambas se quedaban hablando; la peli verde siempre estuvo imaginándose el sabor de los labios de su amiga…Aunque sentía que no iba ser correspondida, eso la ponía triste y sin ánimos.

—…_Creo que Miku está enamorada de Luka—_se dijo en sus pensamientos al notar esa mirada perdida en su otra amiga de cabello rosa. Suspira y trata de prestar atención a su profesor, pero no podía por haber registrado esa mirada tierna hacia otra chica que no sea ella misma, es decir, Miku Hatsune no estaba interesada en Gumi, sino en Luka Megurine. —_Tendré que intentarlo cuando todos se vayan…—_se decía estando confiada en sus palabras y yéndose del lado de la suerte.

— ¿Luka ya te vas? —pregunto Gumi frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, lo siento, chicas pero algo surgió en mi casa…—respondió al ver a sus compañeras, agarro todos sus útiles para guardarlos en su mochila, el profesor de música ya no estaba porque fue el primero en retirarse del lugar…Kaito y Len se habían ido a jugar en la casa de Gakupo ya que no había venido a la escuela porque estaba enfermo.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe Luka-san? —interrogo ella con una sonrisa.

—Que tierna eres Miku-chan pero gracias…debo irme, ¡nos vemos mañana! —contesto la peli rosada al salir corriendo del salón, estando apurada.

—Bueno, nosotras también nos vamos—insinuó Meiko al retirarse del salón siendo acompañada por Rin.

—Nos vemos Meiko-san y Rin-chan—se despedía Gumi con una pequeña sonrisa.

Solamente habían quedado Miku y Gumi, ambas sonreían así como si nada, la joven de cabello verde-agua se iba a despedir de su compañera pero esta la detuvo agarrándola del brazo.

— ¿Qué sucede Gumi? —pregunto confundida.

—Nada solo que…que—no podía terminar de contestarle la pregunta. —Miku ¿te gusta Luka Megurine?

Ella se tapó su boca evitando reír a carcajadas, aunque después no lo pudo contener así que simplemente se rio— ¿Pero qué dices Gumi? Jajaj ¿Luka gustarme? —contestaba al mirarla extrañada.

—Uff que alivio. —murmuro Gumi estando más calmada.

— ¿Gumi puedes soltarme?

—Claro…pero antes. —respondió la peli verde, atrayéndola hacia ella para darle un tierno beso que duro unos pocos minutos. —Bueno, nos vemos mañana Miku. —se despidió al salir del aula.

—…Gumi…—murmuro por lo bajo estando sorprendida al recibir este beso.

La peli verde sonreía alegremente, porque al haber intentado besar a su amiga por lo menos provo sus labios y si, su amor no era correspondido de igual manera valió la pena besarla, tendría que esperar hasta una próxima vez pero con otra persona…

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**o.O primer yuri que escribo y falta otro jajaj xD **_

_**espero que les haya gustado este drabble o One-shot :P **_

_**para mí es un drabble porque este si es cortito jajaj**_

_**nos vemos en el próximo.**_

_**Atte. J.H**_


	5. Esperándote – Miku x Luka

_5. Esperándote – Miku x Luka_

Adoraba su voz, cada vez que la escuchaba cantar se enamoraba más de ella, sabía que su deseo era algo prohibido, su cabello largo y de color rosado, Luka Megurine, su compañera de la clase de música, esta vez estuvieron preparando para cantar, no creía que detrás de esa chica algo tsundere llegara a tener una hermosa voz… Siempre la acompañaba hasta su casa, pero odiaba por tener unos pensamientos demasiados prohibidos para estar con ella, aunque tenía que admitir que estaba enamorada de Luka.

—Luka-san, que lindo cantas—le dijo Miku estando sonrojada.

—Gracias, Miku-chan tú también cantas hermoso—le alagaba la peli rosada de igual manera.

—Bueno alumnos pueden retirarse—dijo su profesor de música quien se retiraba del aula.

—Miku ¿quieres acompañarme hasta mi casa? —preguntaba con una sonrisa.

—Sí, claro—respondió cuando agarraba su mochila.

Ambas se retiraron del aula sin antes despedirse de sus compañeras como, Meiko, Gumi, Gakuko, Lenka y Rin quienes se habían quedado hasta tarde en el salón porque los muchachos se habían quedado en el gimnasio, entrenando para una competencia de la escuela. Luka observaba disimuladamente a su amiga, mientras que cuando Miku la miraba, ella tenía su vista perdida en otro lado, ninguna dijo nada durante la caminata, pero ellas guardaban un pequeño secreto, una estaba enamorada de la otra pero no tenía esas ganas de confesárselo. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Luka, se despidieron dándose un abrazo amistoso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente, Miku Hatsune no vio a su compañera Megurine, Gumi le había avisado que ella no se presentaría a la clase por una semana, esta noticia fue algo inesperada para Miku porque quería verla a su compañera y reírse a su lado, en cambio esta noticia le sorprendió del todo. Dio media vuelta para retirarse e ir a buscarla hasta la terminal del autobús.

— ¡Luka-san! —gritaba mientras la buscaba. Corrió y corrió, la vio que entro al baño de mujeres con sus valijas, ella la siguió y cerró con fuerza la puerta de entrada. Luka se estaba maquillando.

—Miku-chan ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto Luka confundida.

—Vine a buscarte Luka-san. —respondió Miku al recuperar su aliento.

—Que tierna de tu parte, pero debo irme.

Luka se estaba por retirar pero su compañera fue directamente a abrazarla con fuerza, tratando de contener sus lágrimas. —No quiero que te vayas. —hablo Miku en voz baja.

—Debo irme, mi hermano me necesita.

—Y-Yo también te necesito. —musito la joven estando un poco nerviosa.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—P-Pues yo…L-Luka-san ¡yo te amo! —contesto levantándole la voz.

La peli rosada sonríe de lado, —Yo también te amo, Miku-chan desde la primera vez que te conocí. —confesaba ella al darle un tierno beso que no duro mucho tiempo por más que ambas quisieran.

—Me gustaría quedarme Miku pero tengo que irme, ¿Me vas a esperar?

—S-Si, Luka-san—tartamudeo estando sonrojada.

—Hasta 17 Junio—se despidió pero sin decir la palabra 'Adiós'.

—N-Nos vemos hasta esa fecha—dijo Miku al acompañarla para verla subir al micro de dos pisos, levantaba la palma de su mano moviendo de izquierda a derecha. —_Solo es cuestión de tiempo, para esperarte mi querida amiga, Luka._ _—_se dijo en sus pensamientos.

_**Fin~**_

* * *

_**o.O Drabble raro ¿no? xD tenía pensado escribir uno más pero que sea sobre Gakupo x Gumi, lo voy a dejar para otro momento jejej.**_

_**Con este Yuri da por final esta serie de Drabbles o One-Shot :3**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado n_n **_

_**¡Me despido por hoy, Sayonara!**_

_**Atte. J.H**_


End file.
